It Was All Just An Accident
by Emmie.Stylinson
Summary: How come this is happening? I was suppose to have a quiet and calm night by myself, I was too see my movie go home and possibly read the novel…Now I am sitting here with the schools heart throb? No. This can't be. Harry Styles CANNOT Like me, Cause im me.


**It Was All Just An Accident. **

**Chapter One: Meant To Be Or Not? **

Genre:Love/Romance

Rated: K

Characters- Harry Styles.

My Characters- Asia Olive.

Ages: Harry Styles (14) Asia Olive (13)

A/N: Hope you enjoy this, if you like it I will make more if not I might still make more but let me know by leaving a review! This is in Asia's perspective.

Summary: How come this is happening? I was suppose to have a quiet and calm night by myself, I was too see my movie go home and possibly read the novel…Now I am sitting here with the schools heart throb? No. This can't be. Harry Styles CANNOT Like me, Cause im me.

One Night I Decided to go to the movies, it may sound depressing to go alone but really, I do this a lot and usually enjoy myself. I am going to go see 'The Hunger Games' I am really really excited! As I was waiting in line to buy my ticket a boy caught my eye.

'he looks familiar' I think to myself.

hmm, I take a little but of a closer look and then realize it was Harry Styles from math class. I begin to start panicking because I wouldn't know what to say if he tried to talk to me.

'I'll just stand and wait in line like I am now and not look his way. He won't notice me that way.' I think to myself.

So now to wait, I am pretty sure we won't notice me. I am behind a few people and not looking at him so he won't even be able to see my face. Of course, Harry sees me. I see him running towards me and my breathing goes un-normal again.

"Hey!" Harry says more excited then I expect.

"Hello." I say politely with a small but nervous smile trying to show him your feelings.

"So uh, what movie are you going to go see? And what are you doing alone young lady!" He asks, trying to make me laugh in order to make me feel more comfortable. I could tell that he knew I was quite nervous to see him.

"Um…The uh, The Hunger Games." I say as politely as possible praying to myself that he isn't going to see the same film.

"Oh really? ME TOO! This is great, so who are you here with? I assume they went to the bathroom or something?" He says smiling to me.

"Oh no, I am here alone…I do this a lot. Who are you here with?" I ask looking away. I don't enjoy eye contact.

"Im alone as well, I come here alone quite often. Its nice." He says looking towards the sky as if he was on some type of nature walk.

"Oh nice… Yeah it is quite nice. You can go in front of me in line if you want." You say motioning him to go in front of you.

"Thanks love, hey, since you and I are both going in alone…well, would you like to watch together?"

"Oh, uh, sure…" I say sort of un-sure with my answer but still trying to seems innocent and polite.

"Brilliant!"

We stood in line with no talking to each other I am extremely socially awkward and with Harry its even worse. I hope he doesn't think I don't like him because I do, very much so actually its just, I know he never would like me so I just keep it very hidden. We were almost to the front of the line. Thank god. We would get the movie done and Harry could go back to not noticing me at school and never talking to me. We finally got to the front and I took my wallet out from my purse, Before I could even say 'Lorax' Harry was holding 2 tickets in his firm right hand.

"I payed. No need to pay me back." He says with a wink.

He gave me my ticket and I began to wonder to myself. Is this seriously happening right now? You only ever get payed for if your with your mum or your on a date with somebody. This couldn't be a date, no way, Harry would never date someone like me. Im not very good looking, Im not talented in anyway, I am not smart and I'm, well, me. We got our popcorn and a drink and a couple of snacks which Harry also insisted he payed for. I was told it was along movie, thats why we got so much food.

"Is here good love?" Harry asked motioning to the back row.

"Y-Yup this is good." I said with another nervous smile making my way to sit down.

"Alright, I can tell today will be good." Harry says chuckling and sipping his fizzy apple juice.

The movie began and it was already so good. I continuously sipped on my ice tea trying to keep my hands and body out of reach from Harry. Its not that I didn't want him to hold my hand or put his arm around me I just know that he won't and shouldn't give him a reason to think he should. I finally thought I probably look fat and disgusting stuffing my mouth with popcorn and drinking my ice tea so much so I just stopped. I just sat and watched the movie. Of course to my surprise something happened…Harry did the old school yawn and over the shoulder to me.

'What is going on? He 'Randomly' Finds me behind a big crowed of people, pays for the movie and drinks and snacks and keeps calling me love. Now he has put his arm around me trying to pull my body closer to his…This only ever happens on dates and no way no how am I on a date with Harry Styles…how could I be? But…all the pieces fit and I have wanted this for a VERY long time so I will enjoy it and whatever happens, happens.' I think strongly to myself completely blocking out the movie with my deep thoughts.

"How are you enjoying the movie babe?" Harry whispers in my ear.

I feel butterflies rushing through my stomach and my body went numb. Did Harry Styles really just call me babe? This is most definitely a date.

"Its really good, what about you?" I whisper back.

He doesn't answer but since he is taller then I, I had to look up in order to whisper so we didn't disturb anyone else in the theatre. As I look up I could tell what Harry was doing and I wasn't about to turn away now. He leans in and kisses me and his soft pink lips touched mine. The butterflies were much stronger now but I really didn't care.

"I love you, I have for a very, very long time now." He says between kisses.

"I love you too…And so have I." I say in response.

We continued to watch the movie his arm still around me. I was holding the hand that was around my neck and once and I while I would rest my head on Harry's broad shoulder. The movie is just close to being over and it is really, really good. When the movie finished Harry grabbed his garbage as did I. We made our way out of the theatre and I threw my stuff away. We exited the theatre and we looked at each other with love and happiness.

"I had a really great time tonight Harry…Thank you for everything." I gave him a slightly less awkward smile and turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going? Don't you have a ride?" Harry asks.

When I turn around I seen his arm up as if I was leaving forever. He had a quite confused look on his face as well.

"I was told I had to walk home, so, I am walking home." I say slightly smiling beginning to turn again.

"Wait, hold on I will be 2 seconds." Harry says running back to his car.

I see him talking to his mum and she looked at me standing there, I seen him pulling a small but friendly argument and his mum nodded smiling.

"Ok cupcake. I will walk you home." Harry says laughing at himself for calling me 'Cupcake'

"What? No you don't have to, Really." I say.

"Don't be silly, lets get a move on then."

We walked and talked for about 3 blocks. We smiled and laughed the whole way and as we were just half way Harry had grabbed hold of my hand.

"Ok, here it is." I say gesturing to my quite ugly and dirty looking house.

"Well see that wasn't far, not far at all love." He says smiling.

"I had a nice time with you Harry. I'll see you at school on Monday" I say turning to leave.

Before I can let go of Harry's firm soft hand he pulls me back and hugging me tight as if this were our last time seeing each other before death. He then puts his hands on my face and pulls me in for a kiss. We kissed quite long and it was really nice. I really did love Harry there was no doubt about that. And now, well I guess we're dating…I am not sure though…But the greatest thing about this night is…it was all just an accident.


End file.
